Say yes, My Master
by HammyTheShark
Summary: Something mostly unknown to the human world. How there are supposedly no inhuman monstersand creatures are to exist. But written in an old diary founded hundreds of years ago, the words "It does exist" in blood. There a family inherited the biggest and most beneficial thing better than money. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. SHIZNAT small NaoX Nat
1. Chapter 1

Hmm,** this is a nice start no? Anyways, to have been watching Mai-Hime, a small request by a friend and I stopped writing a little cuz of this small piece. It will only be up temp, for I will add more later. I do not own any characters but my story plot.**

_Summary; Something mostly unknown to the human world. How there are supposedly no inhumanly monsters and creatures are to exist. But written in an old diary founded hundreds of years ago, the words, "It does exist". In blood. There a family inherited the biggest and most beneficial thing better than money, a servant who will serve their family for all eternity, the daughter of an immortal demon, but she wants out, and only one person can set her free. _

**~HammyTheShark**

Prologue

She was not alone, with the sheets drawn close to her body as she saw bright emerald green eyes staring at her. Her eyes narrowed. "Set me free." The voice called out, desire and hope filled the husky voice, and the woman in the bed tossed her light chestnut locks with her index finger.

"Why should I?" She replied in her heavily Kyoto-born voice, heavily layered with anger. The bright green eyes blinked slowly, turning into a dark blood crimson, mimicking the other girl's eyes. She frowned.

"Go back to your _master." _

She spat out the word with hate, which made the other girl's gaze waver slightly as she continued. "After all, you are to serve them for all eternity." She remarked coldly, which then the eyes shifted from red back to her emerald green color. The eyes held sorrow-ness, holding a gaze between the two as she bowed her head. "Yes, my master." She said as the other scowled, a rare sight for the demon. "Do not call me that." She stated, her crimson eyes full of hate and passion.

Then the other girl left, leaving her alone in her silk garments and her bed. Then she looked down. Her eyes full of tears but none dared to fall. Then she gripped the bed sheets with a vice grip, the wrinkles heavily shown as she calmed down and released them. "I am not your master no more, no more." She ushered softly as she peered up slightly, her long chestnut locks creating a small veil over her eyes as she failed to cry.

**I have my other story to do, that is sure but then I love how this came out right now. So, leave a review if I should after this make a full chap. **

**~HammyTheShark**


	2. When They Meet

**I decided to make this the next chapter. Just something like a small intro to everything and the small story plot. Hope this can satisfy you.**

**~HammyTheShark**

**A DAY BEFORE**

It was not until at the crack of dawn it became busy. Maids, servants, the cooks, and a simple butler worked to make everything as the mistress called, "perfect". There the cooks began their breakfast, scrambling eggs and mixing flour as the maids started to set the table, placing silverware and silver plates on the expansive white silk table sheet. Once done, they added glasses beside each and every plate, in the upper left corner of their deprecate placemats.

The butler took a look at the clock, 'quarter till 7, the mistress will want to be getting up soon', She thought silently to herself as she strides past the maids, past the cooks, and went to the other half of the house, where the mistress and her family are known to be. She stood up straight, her head held high and fixed her tie, which was a little off as she opened the door slowly, the small creaking was heard. She made a mental note to get that fixed. Then she closed the door, not making another sound as she opened the long drapes and let the rays of the sun start to warm the sleeping mistress, and her body figure started to shift slightly under the sheets.

She walked to the half-asleep person, gently putting her hands on her side and gently shook her, rocking her body softly as she spoke. "Mistress, it is time to wake up." She only had to say it once, once was it it took as the sleeping woman smiled under the sheets, sitting up in her bed as she moved the sheets out of her way. She stood beside the butler, her nightshirt hanging low beyond her knees and her hair came out 'perfect' as always. Her lime green eyes were fully awake, her lightly olive skin softly glistened as she bowed in respect, then she sighed.

"No, no." She simply said, her eyes demanding something unimaginable. She stood up. "What did I do wrong my Mistress?" She simply asked, and her mistress just shook her head. "Do not call me that, when we are alone, you should know better to call me Miss Yuuki." She said while wrapping her arms around her neck, brushing aside her navy blue hair and planting a small butterfly kiss on her neck. She let out a small moan. "Y-Yes Miss Yuuki."

It was rare for her to ever stutter, but when she was caught it was a severe punishment. She slipped out of her embrace, turning the other way as she lightly blushed. "Miss Yuuki, please do not fogey that we have guests later today. I would like you to please get ready. The maids will assist you." She spoke calmly, despite what she showed.

She smiled. Her red hair seemed to make the room illuminate as she smiled. The true power behind the Yuuki family. "Alright Natsuki. Send them in." She spoke softly, and Natsuki bowed before she went back and she opened the door, two maids waiting patiently were smiling as Natsuki bowed to them as they walked past her.

Once they were taking care of the mistress, Natsuki left. She went back to the kitchen, checking up on the cooks as she checked her black metal pocket watch. The insomnia of a wolf howling to the moon was etched on the stainless black metal, and she pressed the leaved which opened it and showed the time. "7 o'clock. The madam will not be happy." She muttered to her self as she ran/jogged quickly to the door on the far right end of the hall. She stopped, a soft smile on her face as she opened the door. There a young girl sat crossed-legged on her bed, her lightly blue tainted eyes showing anger, and her golden blonde hair was in array. Natsuki bowed.

"Good morning Lady Alyssa. It is nice to see you are up. I hope that you found the room suited to your needs." She spoke in a pleasant way, but the scowl on Alyssa's face proved otherwise. "Miyu." She said as she snapped her fingers and out of nowhere a woman with gray hair went and stood before Natsuki, her rusty red colored eyes showing boredom. "Lady Alyssa did not enjoy her stay, nor did she believe she should stay even for the arrival for the Fujino family, which are also a big investment in this company. We will withdraw from this project. That is all I have to say." She spoke clearly, her voice emotionless as she then turned and faced Alyssa. Her blond hair was slightly ruffled, and the ribbon that held her hair was beside the bed as she huffed. Natsuki bowed.

"Very well. I am sorry to hear that. I will tell my mistress right away. But will you stay for breakfast at the most? It would please my mistress." Natsuki offered as Alyssa took a small glance to Miyu. Then she looked back to Natsuki. "Normally I would decline those offers, but because I knew Miss. Yuuki from a while back, just this once will I stay. Now, be off." She said while waving her hand and Natsuki bowed and left the room.

And after that she went back to her master's room, knocking twice as she heard a "come in". She peered a little before steeping in all the way. She bowed respectfully. "Mistress, I have received word from Lady Alyssa and her subject that they will stay to have breakfast, but they are going to be pulling out their investment in our recent project." She spoke, and the red headed girl just sighed. "Well, knowing Alyssa she will not stay unless if benefits her company in a good way. So I do not blame her there." She replied.

"Very well my lady. May I remind you that the Fujino family will be arriving within a few hours and that Lady Alyssa will not be here to greet them." Then the red headed girl waved her maids out as she was now dressed in black slacks, a tight fitting velvet vest as a white shirt was underneath and with a velvet coat upon her shoulders. Her hands showed black leather gloves, lightly greased for an extra effect. "That is fine, but it makes me think how this family suddenly became so powerful and caught up to mine which has been around for generations. But then again, they aught to be interesting people." She finished with her devilish grin and faced the large windows.

"Alright, I have lots of planning after breakfast. What else is on the agenda?" She asked as Natsuki tipped her head. "After breakfast you have an hour of your daily studies, then it is time for your daily fitness, today you will go and see Midori for your one-on-one combat and then after that arriving at 10:00 am will be the Fujino family. They will be here until 3:00 pm until further notice. And at 4 you have a meeting with the King, which lasts until 9. And that is all." Natsuki bowed respectfully and then as she straightened herself out, her Mistress came up and stroked her face. "Hmm Natsuki, there is always a lot of things on my Agenda. When will I get at least one day off?" She asked sorrowfully. Natsuki looked away from her grazing lime green eyes.

"Perhaps I could make some arrangements for tomorrow." She offered as she saw her Mistress' face gleam up with joy. Then she planted a kiss on her cheek. "How joyful!" She exclaimed as she twirled and smiled. Natsuki took a look at her clock. "It seems that I have to go. Please excuse me." She said as she headed out.

**AT THE FUJINO RESIDENCE...**

There it was quiet, hardly any commotion as a group of four seated at the quite large table, bare of anything but the two girls around their teen years, and the other two were older people, more of the mother and father. The father cleared his throat. "Girls, we have that meeting with the Yuuki family, and as you know the head of the family is that Nao, who I believe to be very inexperienced. She is expecting us to benefit their upcoming project, but I do not believe so. But, I want only one of you to go, find out some pros and cons and then you will come back and tell me about it. Do you two understand?"

He asked in a gruffly voice, his light red eyes flashing threat. "Yes father." The two girls replied as he gave them both a stern look. One was older by a year or two, she had it all. The looks, her long chestnut locks that matched the frame of her face, and dark eyes that hid any type of emotion, and her fair creamy skin. The younger sister was not very quite. She had some part of the 'cute' look, while her sister had 'mature'. But in addition to her cute look, her had enormous D cup breasts, that no matter how they tried to make small, they grew in size.

She had medium long light orange hair, stopping at the end of her ears. Her eyes were a light purple, her skin fair pale. The father brushed his hands through his short black hair and his wife just smiled as the woman she had to. Her long dusty blonde hair and those dark purple eyes she bore, they were something she did not admire very much. Her slim build also said something about her. He looked between the two.

"Honestly, I would sent Shizuru right off the bat, but Mai has certainly been doing well in her past meeting." He said as he closed his eyes before opening them. She saw Shizuru raise a single hand. "What is it Shizuru?" He asked as she held a clear gaze with him. "Father, I would like to suggest a proposal." She spoke with grace in her Kyoto-born voice. He nodded. She continued.

"It has appeared that Mai herself has done very well, and that I have done more than her, I would like it that she will be the one to go as to test how she can go against the Yuuki family. That is all." She finished a she placed her hand down beside her thigh, and her father giving an approving nod. "I like the sound of that. But how about this, you will supervise on how Mai does herself. And I want to hear good things you hear Mai?"

He asked directly to Mai, who simply nodded. Then he smiled. "Then this meeting is dismissed." He stood up and his wife followed. Only Shizuru and Mai were left. Then Mai sighed. "Man, I don't like going over to their estate." She complained as she began to stand up. "Oh? I thought that you liked to go and see their 'gardener'" Shizuru added with a hint of sarcasm as she saw Mai blush like crazy. "W-What? When did I say such a thing?" She asked and tried to hide her embarrassment. Shizuru snickered while holding up her hand.

Mai sighed. "Fine. So I have a little crush on him." Shizuru smiled even bigger. "Little?" She asked, perking up her eyebrows as Mai blushed even harder. "S-Shut up." She said while pouting. "It's not fair. You have Reito all to yourself, and I have no one." She pouted even more and Shizuru stood up and walked beside her. "No, you got it all wrong. I don't want him, and if you want you can 'have him. They just want him to marry into our family so the Kanzaki family will earn a higher place." She said with boredom as she walked head of her and went down the hall, heading into her own room as she left Mai alone.

Deep down she had a feeling that she will not like her visit to the Yuuki estate. Something deep inside her is calling out to her not to go, but she cannot go against the orders of her 'father'. She sighed and sat down on her large bed, her thoughts heading back to the documents she had once read about then.

'Once a poor family, within months they became a high estate family, close to the royal family that my 'father' had once been to. It only took him one generation to get this far, but the Yuuki family is hiding some secrets that gave them that extra boost. Well, we have our own secrets as well but still, there is something not right. The head father dying and the mother murdered on the streets. And then the oldest daughter left alive and had to take over the estate at a young and early age. Nothing too uncommon though for where I had once been.'

She thought to herself as she dreaded the visit.

The clock settled five minuets before 10, and Nao was sitting in her office, a scowl on her face as she tossed papers off her desk. Natsuki watched as the papers flipped and turned in an odd dance as they landed on the floor, her face slightly irritated. "Something not right Mistress?" She asked, which earned a scoff from Nao.

"Something not right. Of course! Look at the request that some people are wanting! Lower the price of out-of-state goods that are from America! Do you know how hard it is to get our hands on that certain amount?!" She was yelling in anger as one of the maids came walking in. "E-Excuse me, but the Fujino Family has arrived." She spoke as Nao's lime green eyes began to soften as she cleared her throat. "Ah, please send them in. And Natsuki, mind helping me clean a small mess?" She asked.

The maid bowed her head and Natsuki just smiled. "I am sorry Mistress, but I should help escort our guests, after all I am the only butler currently." She spoke as Nao 'ah'Ed in agreement and she took a step out. Natsuki quickly caught up with the maid, who gasped in shock. She smiled it off and then she waited by the two doors as she heard a knock. The maid opened the door and the sight of crimson eyes caught her eye. As the other girl was stepping inside, her eyesight was fixed on a certain brunette, who was in shock. Both of them stared at each other, their eye gazes never to break as Natsuki felt something deep inside her yearn for. Then the younger girl elbowed the girl with the chestnut locks in the side.

Then she broke eye contact and as the two went to walk off, without hesitating she reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Please wait." She automatically said as the girl before her never turned to face her. "I know you." She spoke, the maid and the other girl watching as the girl with the chestnut locks muttered something that only Natsuki heard. "Don't touch me." She uttered as Natsuki listened to her command, letting go of her right away and found herself bowing and almost bound to say the words, "yes, my master". She cleared her throat.

"P-Please excuse my sudden outburst. You just reminded me of someone that I had once seen before." She said to cover up her actions. Still, those crimson eyes denied to see her. She led them into where Nao was waiting, paperwork tidy and the place looking clean. She gave Natsuki a curt nod and a cocky look. She gestured the two women to the chairs that rested before her office desk, and they took their seats. She waved her hand. "Nat, you may leave now. Come back by 10:30 and we shall continue to speak then." She spoke as the younger girl took a peak back at the navy haired and emerald eyed butler that seemed to have a history with her older sister. She softly smiled to herself.

_"This is going to be interesting."_

Mai thought to herself as the butler excused herself and left the room, feeling Shizuru softly relax. Nao smiled. "Is something bothering you Shizuru? I can ask my-" Mai guessed it right. There was something as Shizuru interrupted her. "No!" She said it almost too quickly, but she as always regained her so called 'posture' that their father was so proud of. She smiled. "No, I am just, a little tired from our ride here." She paused a little as Mai grinned.

"Please excuse her tone. I think that it did have to do with our trip. But please, let's get started." She covered it all up for Shizuru, but that does not mean that she is off the hook.

**Short I know, but how about we leave it here for now? After all, I still need to update my other story for those that read it...**


	3. Late Night Encounters

**'Ello! So, as I said last chapter that I would update or something like that once I got my other story updated. So, here we are. Anyways, little surprise at the end that I hope you guys will enjoy. And just to let you know, I don't like how Mai acts in the Anime. You'll see what I mean.**

**~HammyTheShark~**

Chapter 2

Those little things that Shizuru herself didn't want to remember, those little things that she wanted much to forget came and slapped her in the face. She was alone, alone with only herself to think these things through.

She never wanted to see her, it was just the things that made her crave for that power. The bloodlust, the unlimited power, but then it was the same reason why she fell. She was one that everyone looked up to so long ago, so long ago that it became a burden when those words, _"There are things that will never come back, but why not reach for it?"_ It was lustfully whispered into her ear, and yet those same words still haunt the inside of her brain.

She can no longer escape from everything like this. She completely ignored Nao, just one thing seemed to pick at her mind._ 'Natsuki',_ the name that she had given her. The name of her own Demon-ness meant to serve her until she regained the most valuable thing was returned, and of course she had to repay her back of course.

She knew that it was best not to mix with her now, after she got in that contract with the Yuuki family and hers was automatically erased. But she kept that name. That name that meant nothing to her at the time. Only a single tear fell from her face, one and that was all which made her glare at the open window. She regrets spending the night, her 'sister' had to keep on talking, going over the plans until it was too late. Now, Shizuru herself knows that her contract should had never been made. But yet she could not help but make it, which ate her inside. Once she made that contract, she knew that she would never be able to go back to where she once called 'home'.

* * *

Natsuki crept into her room silently, her breath softly hitching as she lifted the window and slid her leg in, her head held in sorrow-ness as she landed without a sound on her room floor, her shoulders forward as she closed her window swiftly and slowly made it to her bed, her face held in sorrow. She was stupid, she really was when she made that contract with the Yuuki family. But it wasn't her fault. She just assumed and never heard for those years.

She closed her emerald eyes that were full of tears, only one falling down slowly as she leaned back and opening her eyes slowly she wiped away the lone and single tear. Deep inside her emerald eyes there was that longing again, that longing that keeps biting at her, making her crave for it more. No matter what, it has always been there.

She forgets about it no matter how many times, but it will always stay there. Nothing will change for her. It will stay, and it will not give up. It's more of her inner desire that fuels that, that 'craving' shall we call it. No, it is more than craving, it's. "Desire." Natsuki spoke to herself aloud, her eyes staring hard into the flooring as she realized.

She closed her eyes. "This is horrible." She whispered to herself as she realized that change. That feeling that she herself had not had once before, just once she had it, only once with 'her'. She had been stuck in the human world for far too long. Those human traits, if she came back to her own world, she would be a laughing stock. She held her head down with shame. But 'she' could set her free, set her free from her contract with the Yuuki Family. After all, she knows that Shizuru, herself is not, from this world.

That darkness that surrounded her when they first met, Natsuki knew it right away. How she looked defeated and how she despised every single being under her breath. Natsuki saw that, the hatred in her rusted bloodily crimson eyes. Her face smeared with her own blood, bags under her eyes. Oh how she fell. Natsuki felt that darkness that was so intense that it made her 'desire' for it. She appeared before the girl while she was at her lowest, humiliated by the ones she once called 'Family'.

Now while she lived a different life, she could still see the darkness that swirled endlessly in her crimson eyes. She tried to hide that darkness in her eyes, but only she could see it. It still haunts her, that feeling. Now, she can't comfort her or try to do anything to either help her attain what she truly desired, and her price was never paid.

She can still remember those days, but now while she stayed in this mansion, those feelings of hatred and... and that one certain feeling... what is it called? What? The same thought endlessly haunted her, how it haunted her. Her old master, her wish was never fulfilled, and nor did she gain her repayment.

And how long it has been since she had eaten, not this human food but something more, 'desiring' as she would put it. Natsuki once again closed her eyes, trying to erase that feeling that haunted her for so long.

All Natsuki could do was just sit there and wonder. Not, not wonder, but relive those memories that she tried so hard to forget. Slowly she stood up, her body weary and yet so full of 'desire'. Then the bell off in her mistress' room went off. She quickly tried to regain all of her senses, then she made her way to her mistress' room.

She opened the door slowly, only a crack of light was able to make its way in the dim lighted room. Natsuki bowed. "You called M-Mistress?" She asked as Nao was sitting upright in her bed, her gaze staring out into the closed curtains. "Yes Natsuki, come here." She spoke harshly, making Natsuki cock an eyebrow quickly before she walked and stood in front of Nao.

Then Nao smiled. "Ah, Natsuki. Come." She patted on the spot beside her, which Natsuki tipped her head slightly and she soon seated beside her, an uncomfortable feeling disrupted her. Nao wrapped her arms around her, leaning her weight on her as Natsuki tried to relax into her touch. Then Nao softly blew into her ear, her tongue slowly licking her lobe as she soon pressured her down on the bed, towering over her.

Then she slowly unbuttoned Natsuki's black jacket, exposing her white dress up shirt underneath. Natsuki protested. "Mistress, surely this is not the right time." She protested as Nao just smugly smiled and just stuck her tongue out. Natsuki sighed. And Nao continued to unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her white bra, her pale creamy skin as Nao left small traces of butterfly kisses and a thin line of saliva running down to her pants. Nao straddled her, her nightgown hanging over Natsuki's pants.

Slowly she lifted her nightgown, nothing underneath as she tossed it on the side, letting it fall without a sound. Then she pushed up Natsuki's white bra, her fingers pinching her nipples, which Natsuki forcibly let out a moan. But Nao never noticed. Natsuki never actually felt sexually active or attractive to her, Nao, but once she felt it for that one girl, no, that one woman. That woman was the only one Natsuki has ever felt attractive to, and yet now she serves another woman.

And yes, that woman is the one and only Shizuru. Shizuru Fujino, once known as Viola. The night was tiring for her, having to fake these nights and obey her commands that she blurts out.

This girl is never able to make up her mind. First, she wants it slow and steady, then rough, then slow. Natsuki just sighed softly as her command was done, her master cuddling close to her as she slipped out unnoticed, putting her back clothes on and taking a look at her watch. 1 in the morning.

Quietly Natsuki stepped out, but then she ran into 'her'. Natsuki stopped, Shizuru stopping as Natsuki closed the door, bending over on one knee and her fist over her heart. "My master." Natsuki automatically said, while Shizuru just scoffed.

Her blood red eyes glaring with hatred. "Stand before me demon. You are never to bow your head while in the presence of me. Our contract was overruled, which has fallen down on you. And that is something that you are to deal with. I am not to free you, not now or any time in the future." She said coldly as Natsuki tilted her head.

"Yes, my master." Then a slap came upon her face. Natsuki stumbled a little, regaining her balance by falling on her side. She looked up, her emerald eyes full of sorrow and pain. Only so little times did she ever felt pain. But then again, as she said, she is a being not of this world.

Shizuru just turned, her chestnut locks creating a veil as she walked away, leaving Natsuki in a daze. Then slowly she stood up, her face held low as she walked solemnly back to her room.

Mai softly gasped out, a hand placed over her mouth as she closed the door quietly, her face in shock as she crawled back to her bed. She knew that those two had something like that, but a relationship with the words Master, that made something inside her move. "So, they have 'that' type of relationship." She said softly to herself as a smile crept upon her face. Out of all the people she has ever seen Shizuru with, she had a relationship in the past, with a girl. A girl.

_"No wonder she never wanted to date other men. It was just for girls! She likes girls!"_ Mai thought aloud as she pulled the blankets up closer to her body. A smile came upon her face yet again. She knows better than to get in other people's business that was in the past, but Mai hardly ever knew anything about her.

Mai only knew her name, that Shizuru is her sister and that she is two years at the most older than her. Mai don't know jack about her. Not even her birthday. When she asks about it, all she likes to say, "why celebrate the date of your birth?", In a sadist tone.

She don't know her favorite colors, what is her favorite foods or anything. And aside from that, she hardly eats. Well, Mai hardly has ever seen her eat any types of food. Then she heard a knock on her window. She turned and got out of her bed, opening the curtains as she saw him.

His brown hair and blonde tips, she smile as he lifted a flower in front of the window. Mai smiled as she opened the window, and he climbed in. Then she closed the window, his face in a smile as she took the small light lavender flower from him, smelling the soft spring breeze that emitted from the single flower.

She rested her head against his chest, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His shirt had the smell of the Earth, fresh rained upon dirt, and his pants hardly ever soiled. His boots made no sound, and his gloves hanged from his back pocket. She wanted him, and he wanted her. But they knew that their love would never be able to blossom in their small meetings like this. These small moments mean much more than anything to her, and it never lasted for more than an hour.

Slowly she looked up. "Tate, I want to be with you." She started and he chuckled sheepishly. "And so do I. But I am nothing but a servant, and yet you are the daughter of an established family. It sounds wrong, but I can't just ask your father for your hand in marriage. Not without my Master's consent, and with the paycheck I have." He admitted as Mai just softly shook her head.

"No, it don't matter about the money really. I just want to be with you. Love is something that can never come with a price. I don't need all that money in the world to be with you." He smiled as she placed a hand on his right cheek.

"I love to hear that from you. And I honestly do, but I hate to say it, but there is no way for us to ever find our love." He said slowly as he stared into Mai's light lavender eyes, his hands gently holding hers.

Then she leaned in, slowly closing her eyes as he followed, kissing deeply and yet so gentle, slowly he let go of her hands, wrapping around her lower waist as she moved her hands up around his neck.

They deepened the kiss, exploring each others mouth as her hands slowly went down to his chest, down to the hem of his shirt and then as she tugged, Tate broke the kiss. "Mai, wait." He held his arms out gently, his brown eyes staring into hers.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" It was he had to ask as she kissed him again, her hands lifting his shirt and revealing his toned body as she pushed him gently down on the bed. There, she straddled him, her legs spread wide as he cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked as slowly she unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down gently as his boner started to show in his boxers. Then little by little, she stripped herself, nothing but a her purple laced bra and underwear.

Then she kissed him again, her hands wandering down his chest, over his toned stomach and slowly into his boxers. He let out a groan, very low and very small, but then a knock was heard. They both stopped, their breaths hitching as Mai answered. "Y-Yes? Who is it?" She asked hesitantly, getting off Tate and he let out a small breath as Mai slipped on her shirt, and her pants as she opened the door.

It was Natsuki, a small smile on her face as she tilted her head softly. "Can I have a word with Tate?" Mai tisked. Natsuki just nodded. "Yes, please let him get dressed then send him out. And remind him not to go through the windows. So I don't have to clean those 'again'." She said the word hatefully, and Mai felt herself nod her head in fear, and she closed the door as Tate sighed.

Natsuki just shook her head, looking at her watch as the little hand clicked past 3. So far, she has only gotten zero hours of sleep, but not like she really needs to sleep but with the day ahead of her, she might as well.

Then the door opened, and Tate came walking out, his shirt wrinkled and lopsided. Natsuki sighed as Tate waved to Mai who was still dressed. Natsuki pulled on his shirt, making him stumble back and soon was dragging him.

After a few minuets, Natsuki threw Tate in his room, walking in as she closed the door behind her, turning on the light as she stared at him. "W-Well-" He stuttered as Natsuki crossed her arms across her chest and interrupted him.

"Tate." She spoke slowly as he looked away, his face in a blush. Natsuki tisked. "This is the what, third time that I have found you trying to be with Lady Mai of the Fujino Family." She lectured as he just smiled.

"Aw? What's wrong with trying to get some eh? It's not like the relationship with you and Mistress Nao is all secretive." He retorted, which Natsuki just cocked an eyebrow back. "As a Butler, I am to follow my master's orders, no matter the cost. There, my feelings are the ones who are not controlling what you see with Nao."

She said coldly, which even Tate would cock an eyebrow back at her. "You don't say." Natsuki sighed. She herself knew that this was just a pretty boy who always tried to sleep with numerous women, and yet he stays a gardener.

He laid out on his bed, his boner still in show. "Say then, how 'bout helping me out? Since it seems that it's your fault that my 'friend' here can't stay calm? After all, how else will I tell Mistress Nao of the late encounter with Lady Shizuru?"

Now this, this got Natsuki's attention. She just scoffed. Flipping her hair with her right hand as she turned away from him. "And? Is that a threat?" She asked mockingly as she made her way to the door, but then Tate stood up and quickly stood in front of her. Natsuki let out a scowl.

"Move. Otherwise I tell Mistress Nao about this." He smiled as he leaned in close to her, his breath being forced upon her face. She pushed his face away. "Aww, don't skip out on all the fun Nat~su~ki." He said smugly, and she rolled her eyes as how he pronounced her name. Then he grabbed Natsuki by her hair, pulling hard as she just softly scrunched up her face. Instantly, her leg went straight into his boner, making him groan out as she covered his mouth and was behind him, her hand tightly grasping his balls and dick, making him groan out in pain.

"Try that again and I will make sure you can never fuck another woman. Got that?" She hissed in his ear as he nodded, then she threw him hard on the floor, but no noise was made. Then she wiped her dirtied hand on her pant leg, walking out as Tate was curled up on the floor.

She made her way back to her room, hanging up her jacket on the hook that was behind the door. She took another look at her pocket watch which was in her vest pocket. 3:39 am. And yet she still needed to finish the schedule for later on in the day. She sat down at her desk, her papers neatly organized and piled next to each others in piles of four. One by one, she sorted them out, planing ahead of schedule and a month early.

She set up her free day, moving a few schedules behind a day or two. When she was in the third pile, she peaked as her watch. 5:58 am. She sighed. In an hour or less she would have to go and wake up the others. Slowly she stood up, pushing her chair in and grabbing her jacket as she made her way up to the rooftops, and yet again, she met her.

* * *

_Shizuru's P.O.V._

It seems as if fate is playing a game with us. No matter what time of day it is, she will always find me. If not she just always stumbled upon me. I was sitting up on the roof, when I heard a soft thud. I turned around and saw Natsuki standing there, a shock on her face. I just scowled. I turned away, ignoring her as she bowed her head in respect but quickly stopped.

I didn't bother to look at her, all I did was just stare into the darken abyss that surrounded this mansion and all that was around. This darkness, it was all to familiar. 'Very' familiar. I scowled upon the sight of this darkness, something that was never seen when I was home. Or when I was still looked upon to.

Natsuki slowly stood up, and I could feel those mixed emotions that swirled endlessly in her body as slowly she walked beside me. Her gaze elsewhere. I kept myself quiet, not bothering to talk to her as I could feel those emotions arise.

Again she bowed, her eyes closed as her fist curled up and was placed over her heart, or where is should be. I didn't look at her. Slowly I heard her speak. "S-Shizuru." She called out my name, her husky voice deeply lathered in lust and sorrow. A sorrowful voice. She slowly rose, her emerald eyes fixed right into my blood crimson eyes. I glared. Her gaze softened.

"Can you ever forgive me?" She asked slowly, her eyes daring to move away but she held that gaze with me as I scoffed. I turned away from her. "Forgive you? If anyone needs forgiving then it-" I stopped, hesitated is what it's called. She watched with cautious eyes, those bright emerald eyes that shone in the dark while my crimson eyes blended in.

Natsuki took a step forward, her eyes slowly lingering up and down my body, her hands slowly reaching for my hands. All those things, and yet I could not resist her. Her hands slowly made their way around my waist, pulling me close as our faces were only inches apart. Her breath slowly matching mine. Her eyes reflecting lust and, and that once certain feeling. I leaned slowly into her touch, and slowly we began to move closer, her mouth parting a little as I moved closer to her.

Slowly, slowly, we kissed. Those long termed feelings that I had once repressed so many times, it came back. Those memories, and those feelings. If I can remember, humans called it love. My hands slowly made their way around her neck, pulling her slowly closer in as our hips collided with each other.

It has been so long that I have felt this, this 'love' as humans speak of. And yet, it feels so good, so right in our sense. Slowly, we deepened the kiss, her hands as my waist slowly moving up and down, her fingers tracing my skin underneath my night wear. Then we heard a gasp.

We broke the kiss and turned and saw Mai, who was at first shocked but then she held a smug smile. I pushed Natsuki away from me, ashamed of what had come over me. And Natsuki, Natsuki just fell over.

**Gotta hate Mai right?**

**~HammyTheShark~**


	4. Painful Memory

**Hello! Nice to see that some people review and leave small comments. I dont mind if you do or not. It is up to you after all. But, I was more motivated for this story and so, I finished another chapter. And yes, some parts seem like Black Butler, but it is not. It all came from my head and I put it on this doc.**

**~HammyTheShark~**

Chapter 3

Mai's P.O.V

After that butler Natsuki dragged my Tate away, I sat in my bed, not bothering to lay back in the covers. Slowly, very slowly I stuck my head out, looking around and checking to see where that Butler went. Then, as seeing that she was no where to be seen, I ran out. I had my socks on, so I didn't make much sounds as I dashed looking for Tate. I looked in all the rooms I could find, but yet I did not see him.

Now I became sexually frustrated. I went back go my room and sat back on my bed. But then, I heard a door opening and I took a peek out. It was Shizuru, who had a sorrowful but yet hateful look upon her gracefully framed face. Those crimson red eyes that normally held something to do with boredom, I finally saw emotion within her endlessly bored eyes.

Slowly, as Shizuru walked without a care in the world, I stalked. Or followed. Which ever you would like to say. I stalked/followed Shizuru down the hall, up the stairs and as she turned, she disappeared. I burrowed my eyebrows in dismay. Then as I looked up, I saw a ladder that was up and saw her chestnut hair.

I jumped up and climbed, carefully not to make any noises before I peeked my head out. Shizuru sat at the edge, her eyes staring far beyond. Then, she turned, and I saw her eyes glare at something. I looked the other way, and saw that butler Natsuki standing there, in a daze as she then bowed in front of her. Shizuru coldly ignored her. I watched intensely, my eyes just watching as Natsuki stood up, her head held low.

She spoke very softly, and I was unable to make out what they were saying. But then, they held that gaze. That gaze that I knew how they felt. It was unexplainable, their lust, their sorrowful ness and their love. Their love for each other. I almost despised them. They have what I have spent looking for.

And I have found it with Tate. Tate, he is the one that I find love with. Then as I snapped out of my daydreaming, I saw them kiss. A slow and passionate kiss, their hands pulling them closed. I stood up and tried to stand up but my foot got caught and I gasped out as I got it free and then they broke the kiss.

I nearly swore at myself when they saw me, But I smiled smugly at how Shizuru was acting. All loving then she just pushed that butler Natsuki. She cleared her throat. "Mai, what are doing still awake?" She faked a smile. I just sighed. "Well, I was suppose to have a good time in bed with Tate, but_ 'she'_" I pointed at Natsuki. "Interrupted and took him away. Then I saw you walking away and, well, I saw you two." I started to fumble with my words, but Shizuru just looked away.

That butler Natsuki stood up, dusting her pants as she turned the other way and started comb out her long navy blue hair with her gloved hand. Then I started to tease Shizuru. "So, how long has this been going on?" I asked with a smile. She ignored me. "I-I think that I should get-" Natsuki tried to say but then Shizuru just glared at her. I smiled even more. "Oh? Is this a forbidden love story? The butler and the heir to a wealthy and established noble family." They looked the opposite direction.

I smiled even more.

**Natsuki's P.O.V.**

Damn! Lady Mai just had to ruin it. Finally, I got to see her, hold her in my arms again, and yet our time got cut short. Shizuru felt all of that, how much I wanted her. Not to just hold her, but much more. Much more than that. I still want her, and yet Mai had to come in. Maybe it was not a good idea to take Tate away. But then again, he would just quit after he got what he wanted.

Shizuru stayed silent, and Mai held that horrible smile. Then when she came closer, she got in my face. "Eh? Not protecting your love?" Love. That's what it's called. Love. Love. "Hello?" Love? Love, it should not exist for a demon. "Butler?" That word, it never was placed with a demon. All we demons are suppose to feel are just hatred and hunger. "Natsuki?" That's mainly all that we are suppose to feel. Not that love that humans like to talk about.

But Shizuru, her and her kind, they are what humans call the mother to love. That they are to make people enjoy their love and to live happily like that. "Hey!" Then she came up and punched me. I just blinked my eyes and stared at her. There is no way that could have hurted me. Then I heard a small snicker from Shizuru. How our actions changed.

"What? Gone off daydreaming and-" I just got tired of her. So, I covered her mouth, got behind her and hit her hard in the middle of her back with my elbow. Then she fell. I caught her before she hit the floor, only inches apart as I threw her over my shoulder. When I looked for Shizuru, she was gone. I looked where she was standing, nothing but a tainted feather laid there.

I walked to where the single feather laid, with Mai on my shoulder I leaned down, picking it up with my free hand I stared at the tainted feather. The swirled black with the white, the light and dark grey was all the colors on her feather. How she fell. Then it dissolved into ashes, a soft breeze of wind picked it up and carried it away, leaving nothing in my hand as I watched it fly away. I felt the sorrow ness in that feather, her desire to become one with them again. I knew it all to good. Anymore time left spent in the human world, she would vanish.

I took Lady Mai back to her room, laying her in bed and making sure that everything seemed alright. Then as I closed the door, I checked my watch. Now it was six. In the freaking morning. Only one hour left. Damn it, just great. Just freaking great. I went back to my room, hanging up my jacket and sitting back. If I remember, Mistress Nao had mentioned that the Fujino's are all not that big on foods that include all dark meats, so that limits it down to fish, maybe some turkey, and chicken if so.

I sighed yet again, standing up after I thought out a well breakfast that both Mistress Nao and the Fujino Family would enjoy. Now, everything goes back the way it was. I don't want to go back. I want it to be, no, I do want it like back then. Those years and years ago. I don't want to be tied with Nao, nor her family. Sure, once the Mistress gets her first child at the age of 17, I get Nao's soul and that continues forever and ever, but those aren't even worth to be called snacks. I wait for so many years, but what I really craved is her. All the souls can never compare to Shizuru. And yes, she has no soul. But just being beside her, it makes me desire for her, that small feeling that I guess humans call love. Love, here I go again, being an idiot and saying love over and over.

I'm such an idiot! I leaned against the wall, slipping down on the floor as I began to realize what those feelings of love. Gah! I'm just a stupid idiot! This is not the way how it should be! I held my head up with my hands, my head leaning to my lap as I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up, and there that dumb blonde Tate stood. I just frowned. "What do you want?" I asked harshly as I started to stand. He grinned. "I can see something's bothering the great Natsuki." He said mockingly.

I just tisked as I looked at the paper. "I forgot to add in the drinks." I lied as I walked away. He got in my way again. "What? That's not it seems like dear 'ol -" I cut him off, kneeing him hard in the gut and bringing my elbow hard in the back. And as always, he fell over and groaned as I walked away. I made my way to the kitchen, and there the cooks were all cleaning, getting the dishes ready and setting out the food for lunch and dinner. They stepped aside as I came walking in.

I walked to the head chef, her hair in a low bun which was held up with a hairnet. Her glasses held low as she took the paper from me and nodded her head. I did a slight nod as I walked out, taking another look at my pocket watch. 6.30 already. Damn. Just half an hour of planning left. Then I stopped yet again, my legs feeling wobbly and I leaned against the wall, my breath slowly being taken away as I felt myself slide down.

I felt queasy, almost gagging as I held my stomach and used my hand to hold me up. As if on cue, one of the maids found me. "Oh! Natsuki! Are you alright?" She asked. "D-Do I look... alright?" I spat out, feeling the queasy mess hit me hard as I gagged, then she picked me up and led me into one of the nearest bathroom. There, I gagged up blood.

She started pacing. "Oh! This isn't good... Mistress Nao will be unpleasant with this." She started murmuring to herself as I just gagged into the bathtub she left me at. I gagged again, more blood just spitting out as I removed one of my gloves and turned on the faucet, the warm water as humans put it, it drain the darkened blood down. I looked at my hands. The black fingernails were proof of it already. My demon blood. Another gag.

"Ara, how long has it been since this has happened to you hmm?" I heard that familiar thick Kyoto accent, that voice that 'they' would call heavenly. I turned around, wiping off the blood at the corner of my mouth as I saw Shizuru leaning against the door frame. Her gaze at her clear fingernails. She let out a sly smile. "Don't you remember that punishment for all demons who try and defy the rules?" She asked cockily. I frowned. "And? What about your kind? Hmm?" She froze. Another death glare headed my way. She just turned away. "There are things that we are not meant to do, us being polar opposites as the Big Man would put it. And simply, we have done enough." She stated coldly. I saw the hurt in her crimson eyes, but she turned before I could sneak another peek. "Just forget everything that has happened. Both from now on and the past. There is no reason to hold onto false hope that the humans call it." Again she hit hard.

"Then what was this morning? Just another one of your flings?" I asked angrily, then gagging up as she only huffed. "Yeah, I guess so." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't want you to bother me again, and since you believe that contract still bonds us, then listen to my one and final order. You are never to return to me, ever. Unless I say so..." Shizuru said, and I hardly caught the last part as she softly spoke to herself. Our contract still binds me to her words. Slowly, I brought my hand over my heart. "Yes, my master." Then when I looked up she was gone. Gone and left me hurt. Hurt in a way no words could describe it. I could feel my eyes become teary eyed, but I gagged as Nao came rushing in.

"Natsuki! Are you alright?" She asked as she held me. I just nodded my head. "J-Just a minor problem. I-It'll go away, e-eventually." I said as I slowly began to rise, splashing the water on my face to clean off the blood. "Has this happened before?" She asked and I only nodded. Like hell I'll tell her everything. Damn! Why is Shizuru leaving me? Why won't things be like back then, when our contract was in the making? "Natsuki?" I looked at Nao. She looked at me. "Since when did you wear lipstick?" Damn. I didn't know Shizuru was wearing lipstick! "N-No, it must still be some blood." I tried to cover it up. She gave me a cautious look. "Are you sure?" I nodded as I turned off the faucet and stood up, putting my glove back on. "Yes, now, shall we get you ready for breakfast?"

* * *

Shizuru's P.O.V.

I am suppose to despise demons, to hate them as we are nothing but mortal rivals. One, giving life while the other gives death. And yet, and yet I became drawn to her. And as I am to be her mortal enemy, I don't want to fight but to stay with her, hold her, kiss her, love her. It is wrong for us to feel these emotions. Especially for the polar opposites. I have already been a laughing stock already, and now, now this is just crucifying. I made my way back to the guest room, knowing that my punishment would come soon. I don't want them to see me out in the halls. Just to think Natsuki has it easily. All she does is throw up blood, while I on the other hand, I had something else more devastating and torturous to go through, only because she is a demon and I am not. I slowly raised my fingers up to my lips, very softly pressuring against them, the soft touch of Natsuki's lips which were pressed upon mine own. That slow and steady feeling, how we just 'clicked' and became one in a way. Her soft but rugged touches, her fingers trailing down my body and up, memorizing how my body was to her. Then as I pulled my fingers away, I saw red. Damn, forgot to take off my lipstick. I guess when you hardly ever sleep, you forget when you do things like this. Then, I gasped out, my hand clutching my chest as I felt my eyelids become heavy and my darkest and yet hurtful memories will appear. Haunting me for another hundred or so years.

Then that darkness came. When the light came back, it was poorly lit, my fear coming back. I saw those bars, those tainted rusted bars that held me in place. The blood stained cuffs that held my hands down. The dried blood and red soaked feathers that laid smashed on the rusted colored floor. There, a scream. A blood curling scream that I can never forget. Her unheard pleads, how she would just scream out in pain, the blood splattering and her crying tears. The darkness became my fear. The hooded people tormented us. Finally, they came to me. Their hoods covering their faces, only their smiles that were smeared with our blood. But they looked past me, small whimpering behind me. No. No. Make it stop! "No!" I screamed out, tears falling as I tried to struggle but failed. That was my sister.

She was a few years younger than me, her features completely different than my own. Her sky blue eyes, the lightly and bright straight hazel hair that shone in the light. They nodded as she screamed out for me, and in the cage behind me she screamed my name. "SHIZURU! SHIZURU!" I felt my chest heave, shaking and trying to break free of the enchanted chains. "ANNA! ANNA!" I screamed back, her darkened crimson eyes filled with tears as they placed her on the blood stained table. Those tears never stopped falling. I watched as they strapped her down, her eyes locked on mine. I cried out so many times, but they ignored me. It was so early into my hundred years, and yet it still feels like it all happened just an hour ago. Finally, I broke one of the chains, but it was too late. They kept stabbing at her, cutting open her body and splashing her blood on the six headed star that was carved in the ground. The small bit of hope died in her eyes, and all I could do was just stare, just stare and cry.

Then they pushed her body off, kicking at the deceased and destroyed body of my sister. I was the only one left. The only one left. They smiled. One man came up, grabbing me by the neck, slamming me hard on the bars. After that, after I witnessed the death of my sister, my only family left, and she was murdered in front of my eyes.

And I couldn't do anything. That same fear that haunted me for so many hundreds of years. The never ending nightmare that overpowers me. One by one, they surrounded my body. I laid there, totally lifeless. My breathing slowly stopping. Then the cage doors began to open, the chains around my neck pulled on and made me gag, and I didn't bother to resist. As they strapped me on the bloodied table with my sisters fresh blood, I heard that voice. That voice that changed my eternal life. "There are things that will never come back, but why not reach for it?" Those words became my small hope. The darkness as the people stopped, their faces smiling as they exclaimed. All the random nonsense and unneeded wishes. Then her eyesight came to me. A smile came upon her darkened lips. "Girl, the price to cross the river has been paid, so all that is left is to bind a contract. That is, if you desire it." The blood around me became cold, the darkness in her voice was what gave my that strength. I gritted my teeth. "I want... I want..." I tried to speak, but then as the people around me began to realize who she came for, their rushed to slam my mouth shut. They brought out their set, their anger was what tainted my once so pure status. We are to make things calm, and by doing that some take in their anger, but not at a good price. I strangled and fought with them, their chains proving weak as the demon watched with curiosity. Then, the darkness became my fuel. Although it became my one and only fear, it is the only thing that gives me my strength.

My breathing became slow, and a knock was at the door. Slowly, I regained my strength, little by little as I opened the door to peek a little out. It was Mai. I just closed my eyes. She came closer.

"Hey Shizuru, are you okay? You didn't answer when I knocked five minuets ago." Seems like she didn't remember. Good. "Ara, I just feel tired that's all. W-What time is it?" I asked. She sighed. "Just a little after 7:30. So, was it a nightmare or something?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes as I turned away. "Yeah, something like that." I mumbled as I got opened the door wider and stepped out. Mai moved aside, following me as Nao came walking up. She stared at me before I smiled. "Is something the matter?" She shook her head as she turned. "Follow me please."

She seemed unsteady, and she led us to the dinning area, Natsuki no where to be seen. I followed Mai as she sat down on one of the chairs, and I sat beside her. Nao say across from us. Her hands were neatly crossed in front of her, her stance held high as Mai tried to act the part. I just did what I always did. Listen more than I speak. She stared her light lime green eyes hard into Mai's light lavender ones. I just watched.

"We still need to know, even after all that time we have spent discussing, on my behalf I would like to know, are the Fujino Family in for a partnership, or not?" She asked bluntly, and Mai then began to look at me. I just blinked once and she then softly sighed. "Although we have went over many pros and cons about this deal, it seems that there are more cons than pros and I am afraid to say that the Fujino Family will have no part in this investment. So, we will take our leave". Mai finished as Nao just clicked her tongue. "So that's how it is. Well, once the Fujino family has made up their mind, then I cannot intervene with your decision. But please, won't you stay for breakfast?" She offered.

I took another look at Mai. She just giggled. I sighed. "Well, I do appreciate your honesty and all, but I am afraid that we have a tight schedule and cannot stay any longer. Thank you though. So, if you don't mind, we will take our leave." Mai added, and I nodded in agreement as I stood up with her. Nao nodded her head. "Well then, best wishes on your next trip then." And I strode out first, Mai following as the maids opened the doors and we walked out. There, a horse drawn carriage was waiting for us, the doors opened and Natsuki stood there, her head bowed.

I looked ahead as she closed the door, not looking at me. Mai just gave me a weird look as I shrugged it off. Memory block, something that demons can do. And only demons. And it never comes back until they force it. Like Mai will. I sat down on the red velvet cushions, Mai sitting across from me as the horses started moving. I glared at Nao, who was busy talking to Natsuki. Our bond is to be destroyed, completely. "Shizuru?" I turned and face Mai. "Hm?" I asked as her eyesight went down to her hands. "Well, I've been wondering, but I remember seeing you when I was a child, but you are not related by blood are you?" Damn it. One memory suppressed, and that one repressed. "Oh. Well, I could say no."

I said as she 'ah'ed and went back looking down at her fingers. I could feel the confusion that hanged around her. I sighed. "What else do you want to know?" Her eyes lit up and she beamed at me right away. "I was also wondering, father and mother have said that you have been a part of this family since I was born, and you say that you are not blood related, so then, who was your previous family, if you don't mind me asking."

I sighed mentally. When you have lived humans for so long, all you need to do is tell them what they want to hear. Simple as that. I made a sorrowful face. "Well, I remember when I was young, very young, my family were not the wealthiest nor the healthiest." I started off a simple lie. "And, soon they could not afford to keep me, and that was when I was dropped at off The Fujino Residence." That part was not a complete lie, but then again, what does a mere human know.

"S-Sorry for asking." She stuttered in shame. I lightly chuckled. "No, please don't feel sad. There are things that should had never happen in the past, but it gives you strength." I gave her a simple quote, but immediately her eyes shown with hope. I lightly scowled. "You know, Im glad to have you as a sister even though we are not related by blood." She said happily as she stared out the window.

To me, I smelled something rotting.

**I am going to end it here. And I am going to guess you know what Shizuru is, not that hard to know right? You may have to wait a while right now, so who knows when this will be updated again. Here's a little thing to get you going.**

**Bonus:**

_There was never a single day or night when Shizuru came across her mind. Natsuki was left in a cold heart, her tears that fell was just devastating. Shizuru was the one who actually gave her a reason to keep doing the same boring thing over and over. Without any thought, Natsuki would get in numerous fights just to protect Shizuru. The countless days never seemed to be enough for her. But Natsuki wanted more. Every kiss, every touch, every time they had sex, it was something that became speechless for them. Just the feeling of her soft ski under hers as Natsuki would ram her body against Shizuru's, it was pure bliss. And now, Natsuki is without the one she really cares for. Even as a Demon. Natsuki just sighed in sadnesss as she looked upon the stars, wondering if Shizuru is looking at the same sky as she is._

**~HammyTheShark~**


End file.
